


With you

by multistanacc



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alex Standall - Freeform, Charlie St. George - Freeform, Clay Jensen - Freeform, M/M, Montgomery de la Cruz - Freeform, Tony padilla - Freeform, Winston Williams - Freeform, Zach Dempsey - Freeform, Zalex, chalex - Freeform, wonty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multistanacc/pseuds/multistanacc
Summary: Wonty au where Winston and Monty go to school together, live on the same street, and...work together???
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Comments: 19
Kudos: 37





	1. Hawaii to Michigan

“Meet at the barn in 10.” Winston said into the walkie-talkie. He grabbed his bag and threw in a bunch of dvds, food, and blankets. 

Winston and the rest of his friends all agreed to hang out at the barn way earlier than usual. Today was the last day of summer, before they all separated- before Winston was separated from them. 

His parents were loaded with cash, but something happened that involved higher authorities and they ended up getting the majority of their money taken away. Winston never told his friends this story, instead, he lied saying he had to move out of state because his grandparents were really sick. In reality, his family couldn’t afford to live in Hawaii anymore, so tomorrow, they were flying out to Michigan. 

The original plan was to move to California, but it was still too expensive there so they settled on Michigan. His parents showed him the house in advance. It wasn’t the worst but it wasn’t the best. Winston didn’t care if he had nice things or not, he just wanted to stay with his friends. That wasn’t gonna happen. 

Winston started heading towards the back door when his mom caught him, “Where do you think you’re going?” 

“To the barn with my friends. I told you this earlier.” Winston hated when his mom forgot things, especially when they were important to him. He just hated his parents in general, though he never actually said it aloud because he always felt bad, even for thinking about it. 

“I’m sorry honey, but you can’t go. The tickets were too expensive to leave tomorrow, so we bought the ones that leave today. We have to head to the airport in an hour. Be ready.” Mrs. Williams had a snobby walk, hopefully soon she’ll learn her place. 

In that moment, Winston felt like his heart sank and there was no way it was ever coming back up. First he’s leaving his friends, which are like family to him, and now he can’t even say a proper goodbye to them. He wanted to die. 

His thoughts went back to all the times he could’ve been hanging out with them instead of doing stupid sports that his father forced him to play. It was highschool, that was supposed to be his time to make the best of everything and he didn’t want to waste it on sports. 

Winston pulled the walkie-talkie out of his bag, “Hey guys. I can’t go to the barn tonight. I’m flying out to Michigan in an hour, I have to head to the airport right now. I love you guys and I will miss you.” 

All of his friends were already at the barn. When they heard him say that, they all gathered in a group circle and held each other. Tears were shed by the whole friend group, even Winston. “We love you Winston. Remember to stay in touch and call us whenever. Bye!!!” They said. 

He hoped they actually meant what they said and that they wouldn’t forget about him. 

His parents already packed and sent the furniture, and their cars 2 days ahead because they wanted it to get there the same time they did. Winston's parents were in desperate need of a fresh start. Half of Mrs. Williams' nosey “friends” already knew the truth about what actually made them move. They weren’t talking yet, but they knew they would soon. 

***

About 10 hours later, the Williams family finally arrived in Michigan. 

On that plane, Winston silently cried for a whole 2 hours. The pressure on his eyelids, and a small headache from crying helped put him to sleep. He woke up 20 minutes before they landed, immediately remembering who he left behind and started crying again. 

It was the next day in the morning when they arrived.

“Are you ever gonna stop crying? You’re bringing attention to yourself.” Mrs. Williams said. Winston just ignored her. She was never the mother you dreamed of having or dreamed of becoming. The only reason she was even considered a “mother” was because she physically gave birth to Winston. 

Mr. Williams on the other hand, was just as bad as his wife. He hardly was home, and he didn’t care to make an effort to build an actual relationship with his son. He thought if he just gave Winston everything he wanted, Winston would love him, which he did in the beginning, but as Winston grew older, he realized his father was just as bad as his mother. 

Winston would say, “A match made in hell.”, or “They really were meant for each other.” 

Winston often used humor and sarcasm to cope with the fact he has mommy and daddy issues. He wondered many times what it would be like to have parents that actually cared and loved him. 

On the bright side, at least they accepted Winston when he came out as gay. 

The Williams got in a taxi which took them to their new house. When they were near, Winston couldn’t help but notice a large building. He knew exactly what it was, but right now, he didn’t want to think about highschool. It’s not like he’s a freshman or anything, he’s a junior, and he knows exactly how teenagers can be. They can be evil, racist, homophobic, and anything that means to be bad. 

Winston never had that problem back at his highschool in Hawaii. That school had strict rules and policies that they would not tolerate any type of racist or homophobic behavior. He hoped that this new school would be the same, or just maybe a little bit similar.

The taxi driver dropped them off at their new home. It was a two story house that had a good size backyard. 

  
  


**Winston pov**

To be honest, I don’t really care if I have a big house or anything, I’m hardly ever in it anyways. I prefer the outside. I love nature. In Hawaii, I would always go on runs around the neighborhood or run to the beach. It was my favorite place to go, alone or with friends, I didn’t mind either. I felt free when I was outside. 

On the flight, I looked up if Michigan had any beaches, and it does. I know it won’t be the same as Hawaii’s, but it’s definitely something. 

Our furniture was already placed in the house and our cars were already parked in the driveway. My parents paid the people extra money so they could furnish the house and bring the cars down for us. They didn’t want to drive so they had other people do it. Not sure why they are still handing out money to people even though we lost the majority of it. I would’ve probably crashed my car on the way here if I drove, I wouldn’t mind. 

I so desperately need to get out of this house already, but I’m not sure where to go. I could go for a run. Yeah, I’ll do that. 

My athletic clothes were still in my suitcase, so I opened it up and pulled out some joggers and a black dri-fit shirt. I hated wearing cotton shirts to exercise. Dri-fit was so much better and I got them fitted so the outline of my muscles could be visible. You gotta be prepared just incase a boy, a gay boy, so happened to be outside and they see me run by. I slid my Nike shoes on, grabbed my AirPods, and started to head downstairs. 

“Going out for a run.” I yelled. Not that they cared anyways. I could be gone for hours and I won’t get a single text asking if I’m okay or where I’m at. They just  _ love _ me sooooo much. 

On a regular day, I’d run about seven miles. Today I felt like running nine. I want to explore. I want to know where everything is at. Shops, restaurants, parks, etc. Maybe even meet some people along the way. 

As I was running past all the houses in my neighborhood and nearby, I realized that they all looked the same. My house was the only two story building, the others were one story houses. 

Interesting…

***

I finally finished running nine miles and I coincidentally ended up at a shopping center or mall? There were tons of cars parked and a lot of different fast food places and stores. I recognized most of them, especially my favorite place to eat at: Chipotle. 

Chipotle was my favorite because in the beginning of becoming vegan, I’d always go there. They had vegan options and I was too afraid to go to other places and possibly eat something that wasn’t. 

I was afraid the people here would think I’m homeless or something because I just worked out. Surprisingly, I wasn’t really sweaty and the sweat on my clothes weren’t visible because my shirt was black and my joggers were dark gray. 

I always have a $20 bill in my phone case, just in case. I stood in line, patiently waiting to order what I always get. The line was semi long. There were about 5 people in front of me and the workers were taking too damn long to give them their food. 

The bell to the door rang and I immediately thought of leaving to go get something else, that’s when I turned around and saw a boy. 

He looked around my age, tall, but not taller than me, brown hair, hazel or light brown eyes, freckles, and the body of an athlete. He looked like a model or something. He was frowning so I turned back around fast. I didn’t want to start any problems, especially not with him. He would easily knock me out. 

“Nice shoes.” The voice behind me said. It wasn’t as deep as I thought it would be.

I turned back around, hesitant to look him in his eyes. When I did, he wasn’t frowning anymore. “You’re talking to me?” I asked, raising my left eyebrow. The boy didn’t say anything, just nodded in response. “Oh okay, thanks.” 

Would he continue the conversation? He doesn’t seem like it. I didn’t want to just go on with my day because this guy was hot, not even gonna lie, and maybe talking to him and him knowing I just moved here will make him be friends with me. 

“Are you from around here?” We both said at the same time. I couldn’t help but smile and I noticed he was trying to hold his smile back, but failed. We laughed a little, “No I just moved here, like a couple hours ago.” 

Both of his eyebrows raised like he was intrigued, “Hours ago? I grew up here.” 

The conversation felt a little bit awkward, at least to me it did. Not sure how he’s feeling, his facial expressions aren’t exactly easy to read.

“That’s cool. Do you know any cool hiking trails or beaches?” What’s this guys name anyways? I’m afraid to ask. 

“Lake Michigan beach. And I don’t know any hiking trails. Sorry man.” Did he just say “man”? That’s it, he’s most definitely straight. There goes my chances. 

“Oh thanks. I’ll check it out then.” I was looking at him for a couple of seconds, hoping he’ll say something back. He eventually just pointed behind me because it was my turn to order. 

I ordered my food but I didn’t want to leave just yet. I wanted to talk to that guy more, but I don’t think he seems interested. Plus I’m too much of a pussy to just ask if he’s interested in me or not. 

The walk back home was pretty far and I wasn’t about to run or walk back because my legs were killing me. I pulled my phone out and started to call an Uber. 

“Is this Uber?” I probably sounded dumb and that question probably didn’t make any sense, but I had to make sure it was the actual company I was calling. 

“Hey, I can give you a ride, if you want.” I told the guy on the phone to hold up. I turned to my left and it was the same guy from earlier, but now he was offering me a ride home. 

This guy could be a psycho for all I know and saying yes to a ride from a stranger is the stupidest thing ever, “Yeah that’d be great.” 

I told the man on the phone never mind and hung up with him. I can’t believe I’m actually gonna get a ride from him. I’m insane. 

The boy just started walking off and I followed him. He got in this jeep. It had a clear backing on it, which was something I’d never seen before. Pretty cool. 

We both got in the car. I felt so tense for some reason or I think I was more nervous. “So what’s your name?” 

“It’s Monty. You?” Monty? Never heard that before. 

“Winston.” Monty started his car and started driving off. I pulled out my “maps” app and typed in my address to my house. There wasn’t any talking between us. I was afraid that I was gonna talk too much and he’d get annoyed and tell me to shut up or never want to see me again. If we even see each other again.

We turned into my street, finally arriving at my house, “You live on the same street as me.” My heart dropped and I felt my hands start to sweat. I think I was smiling and I probably looked creepy. Maybe this won’t be the last time we speak to each other. 

“Oh really? That’s cool and funny.” We stared at each other for a few seconds and I got nervous and looked down at my feet. “Well thank you for the ride and it was nice meeting you.” It was very clear he wasn’t gonna say anything else. 

“No problem.” Monty drove like 4 houses down before he stopped again and got out the car. For some reason, I thought it was super funny. My humor is literally so stupid that almost anything makes me crack up.

I opened the door to my house and went upstairs to eat my Chipotle. I passed my parents in the kitchen, who were already eating something. They made sure not to make me any because apparently I’m “too much work” because I went vegan and they won’t bother to try to look for recipes to make me. Meaning I have to feed myself. Jokes on them, I’m still using their money anyways, or whatever money they have left. 

When I got to my room, I locked my door and sat on my bed. The food was good, as always. I felt curious so I searched up the name “Monty”. There were a ton of Instagram accounts named Monty. I knew what he looked like so I just had to find his face on his profile picture. 

I clicked on so many profiles and still couldn’t find him. I just gave up after a while because my head started hurting. I need a nap. 

***

The sun was still out. I was hoping I’d somehow manage to sleep until the next day. 

My phone had an IMessage notification from my mom, “Forgot to tell you. School starts tomorrow. It’s the school that’s down the street.” 

Are you serious? We barely moved here and they’re sending me to school already. Jesus, give me a week or so to settle down. 

My heart started pounding. The idea of being a new student, and not being from here was even scarier. I think I’m gonna throw up. No, I’ll save it for tomorrow. Maybe if I throw up tomorrow morning I won’t have to go to school, but it sounds worse showing up as a new student on THE SECOND DAY of school. Fuck. Suck it up Winston. 

There’s still many hours left in the day. I’m not sure what to do. 

I don’t think my parents will be able to support me for long. Since they already got a lot of their money taken away, they most likely will stop paying for all my shit. Never in my life would I have thought about getting a job in high school. I absolutely hated that idea. Things don’t last forever, I guess. 

Working in the fast food industry is definitely not an option. Or just working with food in general. Retail? Nah. 

Wait, I got an idea. I could become a model. My friends always mentioned how attractive I was and how I could possibly be a model. They were probably just boosting my ego. I really hope they were being honest and I don’t make a fool out of myself.

I pulled out my laptop and started searching for modeling agencies. All of them required me to be sixteen years or older, and I had to have a headshot and full body shot. This is perfect. I have a really nice camera that will get the job done. 

I grabbed my backpack that is filled with all my photography stuff, got in my car, and drove to the beach to take some pictures of myself. 


	2. First Day

“Get up Winston. You have to get ready for school.” Mrs. Williams shouted from downstairs because she was too lazy to go up to Winston's room and wake him. 

“Shut up.” Winston groaned into his pillow. Although his mother wouldn’t punish him for telling her that, he would never say things like that aloud. 

Winston sat on his bed and immediately checked his emails. Last night, he spent almost an hour emailing as many modeling agencies as possible. None of them emailed him back. 

He also texted the group chat with his friends from Hawaii in it. Yet again, none of them responded. 

A part of him wanted to cry, the other part told him to suck it up. It’s life. Things happen. 

“Winston! Get up! Time for school!” Mrs. Williams annoyingly shouted. 

“I’M UP!” He said, very angry. He was on the verge of tears, but he didn’t want his mom to hear that he was sad so he covered it up with anger. 

•WINSTON POV•

Such a great way to start my day. Mom being annoying as always, modeling agencies haven’t responded, my friends are ignoring me, and today is my first day of hell- I mean school. Also, why would a school have their first day on a Tuesday instead of a Monday? 

As much as I hated school, I still had to look cute. I put on some black jeans, a Primitive shirt, and some white vans. 

I don’t wanna look like I’m trying too hard but I also don’t want to look like I’m not trying at all. You know? 

I grabbed my backpack, AirPods, phone, and started heading downstairs. 

My mom was eating a five course breakfast meal, and as usual, nothing for me. I opened the refrigerator and grabbed an apple. Apple for breakfast? Why not? I think I know why I’m so skinny now. 

“Bye mom.” I said softly. 

I thought about driving to school but it’s literally like a 5 minute walk. The earth is already polluted enough, I shouldn’t make it worse. Also I literally run miles everyday, a little walk will definitely not kill me. 

The wind blew by. It was a little chilly but the sun was out. 

The sun reminded me of Hawaii. Everything reminded me of Hawaii but Michigan was NOT Hawaii. I couldn’t escape it. 

I finished my apple way before I got to school. I took out the seeds and threw them on random parts of the grass. Nothing wrong with Apple trees. 

I had no idea which class I had first. Thank goodness I got here early or I would’ve started crying. 

Once I walked into the building, I spotted a sign that said “Main Office”. I wasn’t surprised there were signs here. This school was enormous. I’m definitely getting lost. 

There was a woman sitting at this really large desk, “Can I help you?” Her voice was smooth, but she sounded kind of rude. 

“I just enrolled like a couple of days ago so I don’t have my schedule or anything.” 

She looked at me and blinked twice, “Name?” 

This bitch. I thought maybe she wasn’t trying to be rude but she clearly is. She does not want to piss me off even more today. I’m not gonna do anything about it though. Usually when I get angry, I’ll cry instead. Sucks being a sensitive fuck. 

“Winston Williams.” I said, dragging out the last letters of my first and last name. I can be rude too. 

The lady clicked the mouse of her computer before she moved away from it. Her chair had wheels on it so she rolled to the printer instead of standing up and walking to it. A paper came out, and once again she rolled back to me. 

“Here.” She said handing it to me. I didn’t even get the chance to grab onto it before she let go of the paper and it fell. Fucking bitch. The teachers back at my old school could never. 

I was too busy thinking of what I could’ve said to that bitch that I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking. I crashed into what felt like a wall but it wasn’t. 

The boy wasn’t short but not tall either, had light brown skin, black hair, brown eyes, and a strong jaw. It was so defined I couldn’t stop looking at it. 

“Sorry man. I didn’t see you there.” The boy said. I will admit he was attractive, but not to the point where I could ignore the pain that was coming from my shoulder. Ouch. 

“It’s okay. I was too busy thinking about how that office lady pissed me off so I didn’t see you. Sorry.” 

“You’re new to this school too?” The boy asked. 

“Yeah and new to this state. I just moved here yesterday.” His mouth opened. 

“Shit me too. Where are you from?” He asked. We started walking side by side, not sure where we’re even going. At least I met a potential friend. 

“Hawaii. You?” I didn’t know his name, and he didn’t know mine either. I’m not sure when to ask him. 

“Texas.” The boy said. 

We continued talking and walking for about 7 more minutes, “I’m Diego by the way. I was just so into this conversation that I forgot to tell you.” Diego said. 

What does he mean by “into this conversation”? Was he flirting with me? Possibly, but he seems like the type to unknowingly flirt with everyone. Charisma at its finest. 

“Same. I mean- my name’s not the same I just feel the same. My name is Winston.” I would stutter and make a fool out of myself.

“Which classes do you have?” 

***

The first four periods went by so damn slow. Me and Diego only have first, third, lunch, and gym together. At least I won’t be alone most of the time. 

I was so ready for lunch, and it seemed like everyone else was too. I didn’t bring lunch, nor was I gonna eat cafeteria food. Not that I was too good for it, they were serving hamburgers and they didn’t have any food for vegans. Always left disappointed. 

Luckily enough, they did have vending machines right before you entered the cafeteria. I got myself a water and went to sit at an empty table. 

Diego entered the room and all the football boys started cheering him on immediately. Me and Diego made eye contact and he just smiled at me before sitting down with the guys. Well, it was nice being his “friend” while it lasted. 

I took out my phone and started checking to see if my friends responded. I had my phone on silent during class because I didn’t want my phone going off and get unwanted attention. 

Just then, a notification from my email popped up. I tapped on it so quickly. 

Oh my god. The modeling agency that I was positive was not gonna email me back, did. Holy shit. This definitely made my day so much better. 

‘Winston we’re inviting you to attend this years Summertime photoshoot on Thursday, August 28. We think this will help us get to know you better as a model and just overall. Email us back so we know you are for sure coming. Hope to see you there!’

Thursday? That was in two days. 

I waited 5 minutes before responding back. I didn’t want to seem too desperate, even though I was. 

The football boys started cheering again. Can these guys shut the fuck u-

I didn’t even get to finish talking shit in my head because of who I saw. 

It was that boy, Monty, from Chipotle and the one that lives down the street. It seems stupid to be surprised to see him here but I honestly was. I didn’t see him all morning. All the juniors were separated on one side of the schools campus but I still didn’t recognize him. Was he a junior? 

He got closer to the football table which wasn’t far from mine. I got a better look at his letterman jacket. That makes so much more sense. It says “℅ 2021”. Monty’s a senior. 

I wonder if he’ll recognize me. Probably not. Or if he does, he’ll ignore me. He’s probably one of those seniors that thinks they’re too cool to associate with anyone in a grade below him, unless you’re part of the football team. Although I’ve never actually met someone like that. That stereotype was always in movies. 

I really wanted him to notice me. I turned my phone on and opened the camera. I started fixing my hair and checking if I had anything on my face that was visible. Nope, I’m all good. 

Slowly, I got up from my table with my empty water bottle in my hand, walking towards the recycling bin. It’s important to recycle, remember that. I threw it in the bin and turned around quickly. It was so quick that I caught his eyes staring directly into mine. I kept a straight face. Was I supposed to smile? 

He kept his eyes on me as I made my way back to my table. I wasn’t one to break eye contact first, but I had to this time. His stare was so intense and his face looked angry just like it did at Chipotle, it made me nervous. 

•MONTY POV•

It was only the first day of school and the teacher had already sent me to the principal's office. No matter what I did, Mrs. Kompier always found something to get mad at me for. She’s had it out for me since last year when I corrected her. I had to, she was spreading negative, false information about Filipinos, and I am Filipino. 

Mrs. Kompier was straight up racist but she never admitted it because she knew it would cost her her job. 

Principal Bolan already knew who sent me in and immediately told me to get to lunch. He knows how Mrs. Kompier is, yet he does absolutely nothing about it. That makes him just as bad as her. 

I’m just glad this is my last year here. I won’t have to deal with her bullshit and everyone else’s bullshit. 

I went to my locker and grabbed my sack lunch and headed to the cafeteria. As soon as I walked in, the guys started cheering for me. I saw Charlie, Zach, Justin, Scott, Luke, and Bryce. I didn’t recognize the other guys, but they looked like they were actually good. I think we might have a shot at state this year. If Jeff was here, I would’ve said we have a shot at state this year. 

“Yoooo Monty. This is Diego.” Charlie said with the biggest smile on his face. I wonder if his cheek muscles ever get tired from smiling so damn much. 

“Sup Diego.” I opened my sack lunch and took out probably the saddest meal in the history of meals. My dad doesn’t care about me enough to even buy groceries. All he does is spend his money on beer. Once again, I’m glad this is my last year here. 

I saw a boy stand up. He looked so familiar. I couldn’t even see his face yet but I feel like I’ve seen him before. I recognized his figure. Small back, tall, and a nice ass-. Wait what? He threw a water bottle in the recycle and once he turned around, I immediately remembered. 

We made eye contact.

“So Diego hasn’t played football ever but he’s played soccer which means he can be a really good kicker for us and…” I was too focused on Winston that I somehow managed to drain out the sound of Charlie’s annoying voice. I would never tell him that though, he’s too sensitive. 

Me and Winston were still making eye contact for some reason. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him but I knew I had to. He broke eye contact first and I finally let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding in. 

“Poor guy, he’s sitting all by himself.” I turned to face Charlie and he was staring at Winston. I felt a little weird because I knew Charlie was bisexual so him trying to get at Winston could most definitely be a possibility. 

“Who? Oh, Winston. Should we invite him over?” That guy Diego asked. I didn’t even get a chance to object to the idea because Charlie already said yes. 

“HEY WINSTON! COME SIT WITH US.” Diego shouted with Charlie, standing at his side. 

Winston made his way over here. He reminded me of a cat when they see something unfamiliar so they approach slowly and cautiously. I like cats.

There was only one empty spot at the table and it was next to me. Great. 

“Hey man.” Diego said to Winston. 

“Hey.” Winston said. I was trying not to look at them so hopefully they’ll get that I’m not interested in conversing with them. 

“Winston this is Monty, Monty this is Winston.” Charlie introduced us. I already knew him but I felt like I had to play clueless. 

“Hi.” We both said at the same time. I slightly turned to my left and barely looked at his face when I said that. I could tell he was nervous and uneasy as well. 

“So man… you gonna join the team now or what?” Zach asked. Winston shifted next to me for absolutely no reason. I think it was because of Zach. Zach was the biggest sweetheart ever but was intimidating for no reason. 

“Erm- uh football… sports aren’t really my thing.” I knew he was lying. He ran from my street to Chipotle and barely worked up a sweat. Made me wonder, what are his parents feeding him. “But I’m in photography, so I could take some cool pictures of y’all at your games.” 

That got all of the boys attention, even mine. Photography was never really important at this school. The only photographer we had was Tyler Down, but he had enough of the football teams bullshit and made sure to not take pictures for us anymore. The whole team got punished with hours of conditioning. Ever since then, all of the photos of the football team in the year book looked like dog shit. The quality was so bad, and even the headshots of us were bad. 

Trust me, I know what good headshots look like. I was a model on the side. My father doesn’t know about it because once he finds out, he’ll take all my money away and use it for alcohol. And apparently, “modeling is for faggots”. I have a photo shoot this week on Thursday, so I have to come up with some excuse to tell my dad. 

The team was mostly of seniors and we were all excited to have good pictures of us this year. 

All the guys were asking Winston a bunch of questions like he was some kind of celebrity. They wanted to see his work and Winston of course had the pictures on his phone. Not gonna lie, I was a bit curious to how they looked so when he showed them to me, I was taken aback. They were amazing. 

“Can I see more?” I asked. I was intrigued by his work and by him too. 

Winston handed me his phone and I started zooming in and swiping side to side to look at different pictures. 

That’s when Winston got a notification. I told myself to not be nosey and don’t pay attention to it, but when I looked at it. It was an email. 

A familiar email. 

Holy shit. It was the email about the photo shoot this week on Thursday. 

I handed him back his phone, got up from the table, and left the cafeteria. 

•WINSTON POV•

What was that all about? Talk about being dramatic. 

“That was weird.” Charlie said, his eyes following Monty on his way out. I tried my best to not seem so interested in Monty, even though I was. My eyes followed him as he made his way out, then I eventually turned my attention back to Charlie, who was already staring at me with his big blue eyes. 

“How are you liking the school so far?” Charlie asked. He was looking at me the same way a human would look at a puppy, with complete admiration. 

“Well...it’s nothing compared to my school back in Hawaii, no offense-,”

“Woah! You’re from Hawaii? That’s super cool. What’s it like there?” Charlie seemed like such a sweet guy, yet here I am questioning if he ever shuts up. I don’t show that I’m annoyed, only because he asked me about Hawaii and I can talk for hours about how amazing that place is. 

***

That was probably the longest day ever, and it’s still not over. I have gym and then photography after school so I have to stay extra hours. Might as well join the football team. 

I walked into the locker room hesitantly. I would never dare to step in a locker room, but I have to because the restrooms are in the same room. From what I saw earlier, the football boys were wild and I’m almost positive they walk around butt naked in front of everyone. I feel bad for the kids who get uncomfortable but just have to deal with it. Wait, I think I’m talking about myself. 

Just as I expected, half of the boys were naked and the other half were stripping to get naked. 

I kept my eyes on my feet, hoping to god I don’t run into someone like I did with Diego this morning. 

I changed into some shorts, a zip up jacket and put my Nikes on. 

The coach, who I thinks name is Coach Kerba, walked through the doors, “Alright boys. First day of school. We’re not gonna do anything complicated on the first day.” 

Everyone cheered, I wonder what workouts will be like later throughout the year. 

“We will be doing timed miles.” Just like a few seconds ago, everyone, including the football team was in sync but this time they were groaning instead of cheering. For Christ sakes, they play a sport that literally requires them to run back and forth on a big ass field, but they complain over a couple of miles. That makes no sense. 

All of us walked to the track, which was around the whole football field.

“Alright. 4 miles, get ready, go!” Coach Kerba shouted. He never even told us how long we were supposed to complete the miles. So much for being timed. Not that I was afraid I wouldn’t make it, it’s just I like to keep track of how long it takes me. Personal records.

We were all bunched up. Everyone was trying to stay in the first lane, but I broke out of the bunch and went to the fourth lane. 

•MONTY POV•

Call me weird, but I was the only football guy that wasn’t comfortable walking around naked. I don’t know how those guys do that. I guess the idea of “being gay was the worst thing you could be” was planted into my head, even though the guys showed how accepting they were with Charlie.

Thanks for this fucked up mentality dad. 

***

Fucking hate long distance. This shit literally kills me. 

I can sprint all day long without getting tired, but tell me to run a mile and I’ll be gasping like a fish out of water. Today we aren’t running a mile, we’re running four miles, and they’re timed. 

Coach Kerba says the miles are timed, which they are, but not for the football boys because he knows that we can’t run long distance even if our lives depended on it. 

As soon as he told us to start, I was already tired. All of us knew that the inner lanes were shorter, so we tried to stay in them. 

Except for one person…

Winston. 

He was in another lane, away from us. I wasn’t really surprised. He better slow down unless Coach Kerba is gonna make him play football. 

“He’s gonna be gassed out as soon as he hits the curve, just watch.” Zach said. 

***

“Who knew the ‘photographer’ was a track star.” Scott laughed breathlessly. We were still running, and we couldn’t leave until we finished. 

Zach was wrong. Winston didn’t look gassed out at all. Hell he even finished his 4 miles way before we did. I think he passed all of us like 4 times. 

As I predicted, Coach Kerba was already talking to Winston on the side. He looked so awkward and uncomfortable. Should’ve slowed down. 

“He’s amazing.” I turned my head so fast to the side, facing Charlie, who was staring at him like he was god or something. I got a little bit jealous, but I shouldn’t be. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop Charlie’s crushing on Winston🙊 I wonder what Monty’s gonna do😏😏


	3. Parties and Photoshoots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back guys. This chapter is 4000+ words. Sorry I’ve been gone for so long. Hopefully this doesn’t happen again because I’ve really missed this.

Monty pov 

Charlie’s still going on and on about Winston, he needs to just suck his dick already and shut the fuck up. It’s driving me insane just hearing him talk non stop about him. How is no one else getting annoyed? 

“Just look at him. The way he carries himself, his walk, his sense of fashion, that...smile.” Charlie says, I bet if he wasn’t around us, he probably would’ve nutted in his pants. Just like that guy Tyler. 

“Just go talk to him then. I’m sure he’ll like you.” Diego says. Of course, they’re feeding into this shit. I don’t know why they won’t tell Charlie the truth that he’s clearly not Winstons type. Winston seems like someone who’s attracted to really muscular guys. Don’t get me wrong , Charlie’s athletic but he doesn’t have THE greatest physique. Compared to mine- 

“I don’t know Diego. I don’t think I’m his type.” Not gonna lie, I feel kinda bad for Charlie. He always seems to doubt himself every time he thinks about talking to someone he likes. Poor guy. 

“If he doesn’t like you, then oh well. I’m sure there’s other guys or girls. But you won’t know unless you try.” Diego says reaching over to run his shoulder. Gay. 

Whatever happens, I don’t wanna see it. I get up from the locker room bench, grab my school bag, and walk out. 

To be honest not even sure what’s up with me walking out. Conflict? Walk out. Feeling uncomfortable? Walk out. Angry? Walk out. Hey, at least I know how to get out of a situation though. 

Thank god I have been working extra hard every day at practice. I got that photo shoot tomorrow. Winstons gonna be there but they didn’t say we were gonna work with the other models though. Hopefully that’s true. It’s gonna be so awkward seeing him there, especially because I already know he is gonna be there. Fuck.

Should I just call in sick? 

No! That’s so unprofessional and I need this money if I want to move out of that shithole of a house with that shithole of a father. 

I got football practice in like 30 minutes or so. Coach let’s us get a break because of the way the stupid schedule is. He literally kills us in athletics and then after expects us to still have the same energy during practice. My legs are practically dead by the time practice starts. 

Today is most likely gonna be a conditioning day, which sucks ass but lord knows we need it. Well… the rest of the team needs it. My body’s looking pretty fucking good compared to the rest of the team, maybe not compared to that Diego guys body though. I don’t think he’s my type, I think I like slimmer guys- if I was gay I’d like slimmer guys. Not too much muscle. 

I’m trying to mentally prepare myself for the next two hours of conditioning. Hopefully Coach will let us at least touch a football. Probably not. There’s too many new guys, we need to condition first. Fuck my life.

***

I think it was the nerves for the photo shoot tomorrow or if I’m actually not better than everyone on the team like I always thought, but I kept fucking up towards the end. 

I beat everyone’s timed sprints and we did some heavy lifting shit which I did really well on, like always. Then Coach let us scrimmage the last 15 minutes of practice and everytime Charlie threw me the ball, Diego either tackled me before I caught it, tackled me after I caught it, or caught the ball instead. The fucker was fast, but definitely not as fast as me, yet I made him look like he was a fucking god or something. Next practice I’ll just have to put him in his place. 

What is it with these juniors getting all cocky. Just because you’re not sophomores or freshmen, doesn’t mean you can be or fit in with us. 

“Good job earlier Monty. You're fast, man.” The last voice I want to hear, that Diego kid. He didn’t sound cocky, but actions speak louder than words. 

“Yeah thanks.” That’s all I said. Is he expecting a compliment back? Would I make his day? A handsome, talented, senior compliments a junior and then makes them feel like they can do anything in the world? Yeah...no. If he wants a compliment, he should go up to Justin Foley or some shit. Of course that man would compliment anyone, he sucks that’s why. 

Diego finally walked away after he realized I wasn’t gonna say anything else to him. 

I pack up all my football stuff, and grab my bag. That’s when my phone goes off. Everyone else’s phone goes off a few seconds after. I know exactly what it is.

I unlock my phone and check the message as if I don’t know what it is for: a party. 

First day of school parties here at Liberty High are always big. Almost everyone goes. The new kids go to meet potential friends, and the returning people go so they can show off and get attention, usually to show that they’re the kings of this school. I will be doing that this year, considering it is my senior year. 

I’m not really a party type of guy, but none of my friends know about my abusive father so I have to pretend I love school events and parties. And I’d rather spend a couple hours having a little “fun” than spending hours getting brutally beat by my father. And I can’t show up to a photo shoot with bruises, not again…

Maybe the party will help me stop thinking about the photo shoot tomorrow with Winston. Speaking of Winston, I wonder if he’s going tonight.

If he’s gonna go, I’m most likely gonna find out from Charlie. He’s probably talking to him right now asking if he’s gonna go to the party. 

Winston pov

“So I don’t know if you got the message but there’s a party tonight.” That nice boy Charlie says. I somehow bumped into Charlie after photography. I’m sure he just came from football because he was all sweaty and he smelled a little, it wasn’t too bad but it wasn’t very pleasant either.

“Um…”, I unknowingly scrunch up my nose.

“Oh shit sorry I smell bad. I had almost two hours of conditioning.” Charlie says, he has a frown on his face and he drops his head. Something a golden retriever would do when they get in trouble. 

“No it’s totally fine,” how am I gonna make this up to him. I feel bad. “So uh where’s this party gonna be at. I didn’t get the text.” 

Charlie’s mouth forms a big smile. He’s a nice guy. I could already tell in this short time I got to know him. 

***  
The party starts in like an hour. I spent the past two hours trying to find something green that would not make me look like shrek. Apparently every year there’s a theme for the party and this year is: Stop light. 

I continue struggling to find the “perfect” outfit, which I’m not even sure why. I have a full closet of clothes of all different colors. 

Eventually, I end up putting on a vintage green shirt, slightly ripped baggy jeans, but not too baggy, and some checkered vans. I topped it off with a bracelet that had an emerald on it. 

By the time I finished getting ready, styling my hair, brushing my teeth like 8 times, and loading up my armpits with deodorant, an hour passed. 

I didn’t bother to tell my parents “bye”, they weren’t home anyways. I’m usually home alone for the majority of the day or for a full day. At least I get my freedom. 

I get in my car and open the “maps” app on my phone. 

When I arrive at the place, the house looked kinda small. You’d think if there’s gonna be almost the whole school attending, they’d have the party at a bigger house. I don’t know. I’m the new guy here, shouldn’t be giving my opinions.

The sight of the house: a bunch of people in the front yard, and loud music, really reminded me of those high school parties in movies and shows. Always wanted to go to one, my lucky day. Thank you Charlie. 

I walked into the house to be greeted with the smell of weed, alcohol, and ass. For some reason the large amounts of weed cancelled out the ass smell, even though weed kinda smells like ass. 

“Hey, you made it.” Charlie says. Speak of the devil...or angel? 

“Yeah. I actually did.” I said. For some reason I find myself looking around the room, not really making eye contact with Charlie who was talking to me, which is rude. 

“I kinda figured you weren’t gonna show up. Made me a little sad.” I shot my eyes in his direction. Did he just-? 

Before I could say anything back, I heard the loud voices of who I can only assume was the football team. Charlie stared into my eyes for another two seconds before his eyes looked where the voices were coming from, my eyes too followed the sound shortly after.

Monty, Zach, Justin, Bryce, and that new kid Diego. 

All of them, except Justin, were wearing green. The whole theme of the party went over the top of my head. I completely forgot that this was a stop light party and that I was also wearing green. Which is why Charlie was subtly hitting on me. It takes me a while to remember things. I usually only forget when I’m nervous. 

Why am I nervous? 

Me and Charlie were standing by the counter with all the alcoholic beverages on it. The football boys make their way towards us, well… towards Charlie I’m assuming. 

“Hey Charlie. Hey Winston.” Diego says. He was the only one who said hi, at least to me too. I blushed a little thinking about it too much. 

I didn’t want anyone to notice my bright pink cheeks so I turned around to pour myself a red cup of some type of alcohol. 

I chugged whatever I poured in my cup and turned around, just to see that they were all staring at me. 

“What?” I ask, taking the back of my hand and wiping it across my lips to get any alcohol that didn’t make it into my mouth. 

They all laughed at the same time, except Monty. I made it seem like I wasn’t paying attention to him, but I saw him. While all of them were laughing, I managed to take a long glance at Monty. He looked down and smiled, shaking his head shortly after and once again had that frown on his face. 

A loud crash came from the opposite side of the room and mine and the football boy’s attention went to the sound. 

As I was trying so hard to figure out what just happened, I felt something touch my lower back. I’m pretty sure it was accidental, but still, it made my heart drop. I realized it was Monty that did that. If it was someone else, I probably would’ve gone off on them, but for some reason, I couldn’t find myself to do that to Monty. Instead, I felt blood rushing to my dick and I knew I was gonna get a boner. 

My jeans were baggy, so I didn’t have to go to the restroom and take care of it. It went away... eventually. I stayed as far away from Monty, which wasn’t really far. Maybe a good 2 feet. I was hanging out with Charlie and apparently so were all the football boys. 

Monty pov

Out of all the parties, this one is probably my least favorite. The whole point of a stop light party is to basically see who’s single, or in a complicated situation, or even taken, and try to hookup with them. 

To be honest, I couldn’t see myself with any of the chicks here. They all looking the fucking same to me. Poor sense of style, boring, loud for no reason, and they just look like… bland or whatever. 

Somehow, I always manage to get deep into my thoughts about stupid shit. At least I can actually get some thinking done. At home, my father doesn’t tolerate emotions. He thinks it’s for faggots, but everyone has emotions. He doesn’t understand that. He doesn’t understand anything because he’s too much of a stupid drunk bastard to even fucking realize that his only son is ga-

“Hey Monty.” A voice I didn’t recognize said. I turned around to be faced with a girl with brown skin, brown eyes, and dark brown curly hair. She reminds me of Jessica, except this girls hair is taken care of. 

“Uh hey…” I didn’t know this girls name. I wasn’t surprised that she knew my name. 

“It’s Sheri. I saw you all alone and I thought that maybe you’d like some company?” Sheri said. She fluttered her eyes and gave a small smile. 

“Oh yeah?” I mean I might as well try with her. She’s not ugly and she’s definitely way more attractive than all the other girls I’ve seen so far. 

About 10 minutes passed and we were still making out. 

“You wanna go back to my place?” Sheri asked, breathing uncontrollably. 

I was unsure of what to say. If I say yes, I can tell my dad that I was out with a girl and I stayed at her place and he’ll finally be proud of me or I can stay here instead, which will avoid causing heartbreak or a broken ego. Wish I could tell you which is worse.

Winston pov

Everyone that was with me when I got here all disappeared. Well… they didn’t really disappear, I’m pretty sure. I was too lazy to go and try to find them. I was already getting comfortable with staying by the alcohol, I didn’t wanna move. 

A bunch of people already asked me to pour them drinks and I actually did. That’s how bored I was. I was willing to make some random people drinks. I could’ve left, but something kept telling me to just suck it up and stay. I’m desperate to meet new people and new friends. Lord knows I already need them and it’s only been like four days since I left my other ones. 

“Having fun?” I hear that soft, yet deep voice say. I’m so drunk, I didn’t even notice that Charlie never came back. 

“Too drunk to even know,” The music filled my ears and I felt like right here, right now, I could just get lost in it and break dance like nobody’s watching. “You? Seems like you were getting it on from someone. That’s what I can tell from your swollen lips.” I continue. I desperately want to have an actual conversation with this guy without him walking off somewhere. Did I just admit that I was staring at his lips? Fuck me. Literally. 

“Not really. But yeah I was with some girl. I thought maybe I’d end up staying at her place. Anywhere is better than being home.” Monty said. Once again, I managed to look at him when he didn’t notice me. Instead of a smirk, I swear I saw a tear fall down his cheek and he had a frown.

My mind told me to not ask about his life at home, but my heart wondered about him. 

“Why’s it better than home?” I knew I was definitely crossing lines. I just met him but I had to know something about him. 

“Fuck off.” Monty said. I didn’t need a psychic to tell me what was gonna happen next, I already knew. Monty was once again running off. This time, I was gonna follow him. He ran away too much to not expect someone to chase after him. I knew he wanted someone to chase after him. I am gonna be that someone.

He ran up the stairs, that’s all I knew. I wasn’t gonna run too because that would draw attention to me, and I didn’t need that. 

Thank goodness for the lack of rooms in this house, it was almost too easy to find him. 

I walked into the room and he sat on the floor by the bed, knees to chest, squeezing his legs tightly. I gently closed the door and locked it. 

“Monty…” I said softly. Something was up. No person does this without there being something wrong. He looked so sad but angry at the same time. I slowly make my way towards him, until I end up being sat next to him, in the same position, except I’m not squeezing my legs. 

“Winston…” the way he says my name, it just makes me feel different. I found myself staring into his eyes. Glossy, big, beautiful, hazel eyes. 

I place my hand on his knee. I need to comfort him, he needs to be comforted. A few seconds later, Monty moves his hand to my cheek and gently caresses it. The feeling is strange, only because I’ve never experienced anything like this. 

We both leaned in, but Monty was the one to close the space we had between our lips. The kiss was passionate, at first. 

Not even 10 seconds later, I felt a hard push on my shoulders which sent me flying back. I’m glad the floor is carpeted. 

“Get the fuck off me faggot!” Monty yells. If the whole house wasn’t blasting music with big ass speakers then someone probably would’ve heard Monty. The way he was staring at me was terrifying. I wasn’t scared of him, I was scared of not knowing what was gonna happen next. 

Slowly, I put my arms on the floor and pushed myself off the ground. As I was about to turn and leave, I felt Monty grab me by the shoulders again and he threw me against the wall. My heart was pounding. Surprisingly I’ve never gotten the shit beaten out of me, today might be my lucky day. His nostrils were flaring and I didn’t want to move. He put his hand around my neck but only applied pressure on the sides of my neck. 

I realized what he was doing. Monty was purposely not trying to actually violently choke me. 

He leaned in for a kiss. My dumb self of course kissed him back. He was like heroin or something, I couldn’t say no. 

Next day…

I woke up today, remembering everything that happened yesterday. 

We ended up going back to my place because my parents were gone, and we just made out. I wasn’t the type to be able to have sex with anyone, I had to get to know the person to do the actual deed. Monty just told me “no sex” while we were making out which was fine with me. 

And here I am, laying alone in an empty bed that wasn’t empty before I fell asleep. Fuck. I’m not hurt. I barely know the guy. But that doesn’t mean I’m fine or anything. I’m not sure how to explain it, but whatever. I won’t be seeing him today because I got to skip school to go to the photo shoot in a bit. 

I texted my mom and told her I wasn’t feeling well. Probably won’t even read it. 

Should I get a quick workout in before I go to the photo shoot? Yeah that seems like a good idea. A little abs workout sounds nice. 

***  
The email didn’t say to bring anything so I showed up with just my phone and car keys. I put on this stylish outfit because I didn’t know if they were gonna give me something to wear. 

I walked into the building and I felt my hands start to get sweaty. They only sweat when I’m super nervous, and I am indeed nervous. 

I went up to the lady sitting at the front desk, “I was sent this address because I have a photo shoot here. Is this the right location?” Why did I just say there’s a photo shoot here and then ask if this is the right location? I should just leave. 

“Yes it’s on floor 6.” She gives me a small smile and continues on with whatever shit she is working on. Sucks to be working a front desk. Creeps can just walk in here at any time. 

The elevator’s really nice. Mirrors all around. I took this opportunity to stare at myself the whole way up. I’m my biggest critic and my biggest fan, very much Leo energy. 

When the elevator opened, I assumed there would be another door I would walk into, but this whole floor is literally one big room. The people’s attention goes to me, except for one, and I freeze. 

“He’s here!” A woman shrieks. 

The boy that didn’t turn to me when I walked into the room, now turned towards me and I almost shit my pants. 

“Monty?” I swear I said that in my mind, “Oh. You know Monty?” The same lady asked me. “Erm yeah, we go to the same school.” The smile on her face got bigger, if that’s even possible. “OH FUN. We weren’t sure who to have you model with because we thought maybe you weren’t comfortable with new people. Now that we know that you know Monty, we can have y’all model together!” What did this bitch just say? 

The lady took both of us all the way in the back. “Here’s the clothes you have to change into. I’ll close the curtain to give y’all some privacy.” Privacy isn’t really changing with someone, especially that someone being Monty. And the “clothes” were literally just shorts and some jewelry, no shirts.

As I’m changing, I look over at Monty, which sounds horrible because he is changing, but when I look at him, he’s already looking at me. It’s so awkward. I shouldn’t have brought him back to my place. Don’t get me wrong, it felt so good, but now I almost wish we didn’t do that stuff last night.

“Hey…” Monty says, I didn’t think he would be the first one to break the silence. I must be special. 

“Hey.” I say quickly. I don’t want him reading into the way my voice sounds. I don’t want him knowing that I’m nervous. 

“Uh I-,” Monty was interrupted, “BOYS 2 MINUTES UNTIL WE START OKAY?” 

We both look at each other and just silently start laughing.

Monty’s pov

“So boys, I’m gonna give you a perspective. Two young boys who feel they’ve lost everything in the world, except for each other. Sounds good? Alright.” I didn’t even get to answer. 

I hesitate to touch him, I’m acting as if I didn’t have a full on make out session with him last night. I think it’s because I’m afraid of doing shit like this in public. But I have to. Everyone’s staring at me like “hurry the fuck up”. 

I turn him around so that his back is towards me. I place my head on his left shoulder, grab his right shoulder, and wrap my left arm around his waist. I give a little pout to the camera, “Perfect boys. Love it.” The camera man shouts and gives us a thumbs up.   
We stay in the same pose a little bit but this time I lift my head off his shoulders and he turns his head to his left to look at me, but I stay looking at the camera. I look at him for a little and I hear the camera man going crazy with the pictures. 

An hour passed and the cameraman asks for one more pose then we can leave.

We face each other, faces two centimeters apart, staring into each other’s eyes, his left hand on my chest, my right hand on his jaw pulling his lower lip down a little, my left hand on the back of his neck, and his right hand over my waist. 

I forget where I am and why I’m here doing this with him because it just feels so real. 

And for a moment, just a moment, it feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this for like 2 days. It took long because I wanted to write a new story but I didn’t know how to write it just yet. I finally finished the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. <33


End file.
